Please Say I love U
by tantaniaPYO
Summary: Kisah cinta tiga sahabat yang berbeda-beda. NaruSaku, SasuIno, SaiHina. Selamat membaca !
1. Chapter 1

**Please Say "I love U"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuIno, SaiHina**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, there may be a typo, humornya mungkin engga terlalu kerasa, bahasanya juga engga terlalu formal, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong …**

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi yang memastikan ada orang yang sedang menunggu diluar.

**Clek! **

"Maaf menunggu lama. Apa yang lain sudah datang?" tanya seorang wanita berparas cantik walaupun sudah cukup berumur, dengan anak gadis disampingnya yang berambut pink panjang terikat dua. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan yang diarahkan oleh Shizune, wanita yang juga tinggal dirumah ini.

"Sakuraaaaa!" histeris dua gadis berambut blonde panjang terkuncir kuda dan gadis bermata indigo lembut. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukkan seperti serasa sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Maaf ya kami terlambat, kalian tau kan suamiku sangat lelet, hehe," ucap Ibu Sakura, dan yang lainnya memaklumi.

"Oh ya Shizune, mana Tsunade?" tanya Ibu Ino yang sudah bosan menunggu cukup lama.

"Sebentar lagi dia sampai kok, tunggu ya," jawab Shizune.

Ya, mulai saat ini Sakura dan dua sahabat karibnya, Hinata yang bermata indigo dan Ino yang berambut blonde, tinggal dirumah ini untuk sementara waktu sampai mereka lulus sekolah disekolah baru mereka. Mengapa mereka dititipkan dirumah ini? Alasan para orangtua mereka adalah rumah yang akan anak mereka tempati ini dekat dengan sekolah mereka, jadi anak mereka dapat bersekolah dengan baik dan lancar dari kemacetan (?), yah pokoknya seperti itulah, kalau nanya kenapa lagi atau bingung jawabannya kayak gitu, mending jangan tanya deh soalnya saya juga tidak tahu -.- Lagipula mereka juga percaya kepada Tsunade, wanita yang bertanggung jawab kepada tiga gadis itu yang akan tinggal dirumahnya, karena Tsunade adalah sahabat dari masing-masing orangtua dari Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

Dari luar terdengar suara gercitan ban mobil berhenti didepan teras rumah. Shizune langsung melihat dibalik jendela dan tau bahwa itu adalah Tsunade. "Semuanya, ka Tsunade sudah pulang," seru Shizune.

Tsunade langsung membuka pintu dan memberi salam kepada semua tamu yang ada dirumahnya.

"Hai semua, maaf kalian pasti menungguku lama."

Beberapa jam bertamu akhirnya para orangtua pun berpamitan pulang. Kini hari sudah gelap alias malam. Sekarang Tsunade dan Shizune akan memberitahu kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino dimana kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah ini kamar Sakura, ini kamar Hinata, dan yang disana kamar Ino," ucap Tsunade sambil menunjukkan arah kamar mereka. Jadi, jika kalian naik ke tangga rumahnya dan telah sampai di lantai dua, nah! Disebelah kiri adalah kamar Sakura dan sebelah kanan kamar Hinata, sedangkan kamar Ino berada didepan yang jendelanya menghadap ke teras depan rumah.

"Kalau kamarku berada disebelah kamar Ino, dan Shizune berada disebelah Hinata. Dan jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepadaku atau Shizune, kalian mengerti?" tanya Tsunade. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk menandakan 'mengerti'.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap diri untuk hari esok di sekolah baru mereka.

* * *

><p>Pagi telah menjelang …<p>

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pun bersiap diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah baru mereka. Setelah sarapan, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh Shizune, adik dari Tsunade.

"Sakura! Cepatlah, Hinata dan Ino sudah diluar!" teriak Shizune dari teras memanggil Sakura yang masih berada di dalam rumah.

"I-iya iya! Aku datang!" seru Sakura yang akhirnya keluar sambil membenarkan sepatunya dan roti yang masih ada didalam mulutnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura seperti itu, lelet! Maklumlah, sudah keturunan.

"Ok! Kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Shizune sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hai, hai tetangga!" teriak nyaring suara berat dari seorang pria berambut putih aneh dari dalam mobil bututnya.

"Oh, tuan Jiraya. Selamat pagi," salam Shizune sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya selamat pagi, Shizune. Wah! tamu kalian sudah datang rupanya," ucap Jiraya.

"Hn, mereka baru datang kemaren sore. Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Shizune.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal."

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal."

"Sakura Haruno, salam kenal Pak …"

"Eit, eit, eits … Don't don't call me 'Pak', panggil saja Jiraya atau …. Ji-ra-ya (?)."

"Aaah, lupakan saja. Tapi ingat jangan panggil Pak."

"Baik Pak!" ceplos Sakura sambil hormat, "Eh, eh maksudnya Jira … Jira apa tadi?" kedua temannya hanya bisa menahan tawa karna kecerobohan teman mereka ini.

"Hehe … Oh ya, sekarang mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah baru mereka." Seru Shizune melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Oh, begitukah! Apa mereka akan satu sekolah dengan anakku?" tanya Jiraya penasaran.

"Iya, mereka akan sekolah di tempatnya bersekolah juga. Err … kalau engga salah nama sekolahnya ..."

"Konoha Gakuen," seru suara anak laki-laki yang sepertinya baru datang untuk mengacaukan percakapan Jiraya dan Shizune.

"Konohamaru?" tanya Jiraya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hai ayah!" sapa yang ditanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Hei hai! Hei hai! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah bodoh ! Seharusnya kau sudah berada di sekolah, kan!" geram Jiraya yang kesal karena kenakalan anaknya satu ini.

"Untuk apa aku berangkat pagi, kalau akhirnya tujuan akhirku bukan ke sekolah," kata Konohamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal.

"Ap-apa kau bilang!" Jiraya langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menggerek paksa anaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, "kau ini benar-benar ya! Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah sambil menggerekmu ke dalam kelas!"

"APA? Tidak tidak! Itu sangat memalukan tau! Sudah lepaskan aku, ayah !" teriak konohamaru sambil sekali-kali mencoba melepaskan tangan ayahnya dari kerah seragamnya.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun menyerah dan Jiraya berhasil memasukkan anaknya ini ke dalam kursi penumpang di mobilnya. "Hah … Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Sampai jumpa!" seru Jiraya lalu menancap gasnya.

"Ya … sampai jumpa," ucap Shizune dan yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan wajah tampak sweatdropped, "kita berangkat sekarang."

"Dasar pria bodoh," gumam Tsunade yang ternyata melihat percakapan mereka tadi dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Shizune dan tiga gadis ini sudah sampai ditujuan mereka, Konoha Gakuen. Saat mereka sampai, Shizune langsung membawa Sakura, Ino dan Hinata ke ruang kepala sekolah, setelah itu Shizune berpamitan untuk kembali pulang.<p>

Sekarang tiga sahabat ini sedang mencari kelas mereka di sepanjang lorong di sekolah baru mereka. Sekolah baru mereka ini lebih besar dari sekolah mereka sebelumnya, dan pastinya mayoritas siswa-siswinya berasal dari kalangan anak dari orang-orang kaya, seperti pejabat atau pengusaha yang sukses. Sangat beruntung mereka bertiga dapat diterima di sekolah ini, mungkin karena otak mereka yang cukup pintar.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menemukan kelas mereka. Catatan, mereka ditempatkan di satu kelas. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang berada di dekat jendela kursi nomer dua dari belakang, kalau Ino menempatkan di samping Sakura dan Hinata di depan Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi. Sakura dan dua sahabatnya mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk pelajaran pertama mereka di sekolah baru ini.

Siswa-siswi yang lain langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing dan pastinya dengan tertib. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terkagum melihatnya, karena di sekolah mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti itu. Benar benar hebat sekolah ini.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat masih ada kursi kosong di kelasnya ini, kursi yang berada di samping Ino dan di sebelah siswa yang sedaritadi merebahkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya yang tergeletak di meja, sepertinya dia tertidur. Tetapi, Sakura pun langsung menghiraukan hal itu, dan kembali fokus menunggu guru yang belum datang.

Tiba-tiba Ino mencolek lengan Sakura, "Sak, mana gurunya?" tanya Ino yang sudah kesal menunggu.

"Mana ku tau, ngaret dulu kali," canda Sakura yang di balas tawa oleh Ino.

Tapi, Pak guru yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Suasana kelas pun langsung hening. Saat sang guru sudah berdiri tegak di depan kelas. Dan tanpa aba-aba namun sangat kompak, kecuali tiga murid baru disana, mereka berdiri dan langsung memberi salam, "Selamat pagi, sensei."

"Ya, pagi. Sekarang duduklah!" Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling tatap-tatapan karena lagi-lagi terkagum dengan hal itu.

Sang guru langsung mulai berbicara kembali, "Anak baru silahkan berdiri dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang sadar betul itu adalah panggilan untuk mereka langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup. "Ya, silahkan, dari kau dulu," guru itu menunjuk ke Hinata.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, mohon bantuannya," salam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, ada beberapa siswa yang melihat Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dan selanjutnya Ino, "Nama saya Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Hal yang sama terjadi pada Ino. Setelah itu, guru dan siswa-siswi lainnya langsung melirik kearah Sakura, satu-satunya yang belum memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya …"

**Sreeek!** "Pagi semuaaa!" teriak suara pemuda dari jendela sebelah Sakura. Jendela?

"Aaaaah!" Sakura terkaget dan akan jatuh jika Ino tidak menahan tubuhnya. Pemuda, atau bisa di bilang siswa itu memanjat pohon yang berada di depan kelas mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya melewati jendela ini, aneh …

"Uzumaki!" geram guru yang sambil berjalan menuju kearah si Uzumaki. Dan tanpa aba-aba sang guru langsung menjewer telinga siswa badung itu dan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa kau senang sekali datang melewati jendela, Naruto! Dan kenapa kau terlambat, apa lagi-lagi karna ada ibu-ibu seram yang mengejar-ngejarmu, hah!" omel guru itu.

"Akh! aw! Lepaskan dulu jewerannya Asuma sensei, nanti kujelaskan," pintah Naruto dan disetujui oleh guru yang bernama Asuma ini. "Baik, sekarang kau jelaskan!"

"Hem, jadi begini. Sebenarnya pernyataan kau tadi hampir benar. Tapi yang mengejar-ngejarku bukan ibu-ibu yang sangat menyeramkan itu," ucapnya. "Lalu?" tanya guru Asuma.

"Lalu, yang mengejar-ngejarku itu suaminya. Suaminya itu membawa geng motor. Tapi kau tau, mereka semua tidak bisa melawan kecepatan lariku ehehe …" ucap Naruto dengan bangganya sampai-sampai menepuk dadanya yang bidang. "Errrrggh!"

"NARUTOO UZUMAKIII !" teriak guru Asuma yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal.

"Ha? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat polosnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian aneh itu, pelajaran pun langsung dimulai dan sekali-kali Naruto membuat kekacauan kecil. Sakura yang masih teringat kejadian tadi yang dimana Sakura terkaget dengan tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar gitulah. Sakura memang kesal dengan kejadian itu, benar-benar memalukan baginya.<p>

Lalu Sakura mencoba melirik kelakuan Naruto. Tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam, yang kadang menjahili temannya, contohnya siswa yang dikenal tukang tidur yang tidak sengaja tadi pagi Sakura lihat di pojok kelas, namanya adalah Shikamaru dan lain sebagainya. Sesekali Sakura tanpa sadar tertawa melihat hal konyol yang dilakukan Naruto, dan dengan sadar kembali Sakura langsung memperhatikan papan tulis untuk menutupi kalau Sakura memperhatikan Naruto. Tapi gagal, Naruto mendengar tawa Sakura dan merasa kalau dia diperhatikan sedaritadi.

Bel istirahat tiba. Beberapa siswa-siswi keluar dari kelas untuk menuju kantin atau tempat lain yang biasa mereka datangi, tapi ada juga sebagian yang masih tetap di kelas untuk kembali mengobrol dengan temannya atau membaca novel yang mereka bawa, salah satunya Ino.

"Hai!" sapa manis salah satu siswi bercepol dua yang sepertinya satu kelas dengannya. "Namaku Tenten, kita kan sekelas."

"Oh ya? Hai, aku Ino, salam kenal ya," ucap Ino tidak kalah manisnya.

"Iya, aku sudah tau namamu. Oh ya, mana dua temanmu yang lain, kalau engga salah nama mereka Sakura dan Hinata ya?" tanya Tenten sambil menerawang mengingat nama kedua gadis yang disebut-sebut itu. "Iya, benar kok hehe. Mereka lagi ke kantin, sekalian mau keliling-keliling katanya. Aku malas ikut, jadinya aku di kelas aja deh sambil baca novel."

"Hehehe, Oh ya? Novel judul apa tuh?" tanya Tenten sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Ino, atau samping Hinata, yang ternyata adalah kursinya sendiri.

"Judulnya 'If' seru banget deh, udah pernah baca?" tanya Ino.

"Oh 'If'. Iya aku udah pernah baca, emang seru ceritanya, kau juga suka ya?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Suka banget malah. Em kalau itu buku apa?" tanya Ino yang melihat Tenten yang sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"Ini? Ini novel juga, ceritanya seru banget, aku baca sampai lupa waktu," jawab Tenten.

"Haha yang bener?"

"Iya, ceritanya tuh tentang saat-saat dia ketemu dengan belahan jiwanya di bawah pohon sakura. So sweet banget. Eh, katanya ini betulan loh," jelas Tenten.

"Betulan apanya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Betulan, jadi kalau kita ucapin mantera 3 kali di bawah pohon sakura, kita bakal bertemu dengan belahan jiwa kita. Begitu katanya," ucap Tenten yang sepertinya bersemangat sekali menjelaskannya.

"Betulan iya?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya.

"Coba deh kalau engga percaya, soalnya aku coba dan itu berhasil," kata Tenten yang sepertinya akan membuat Ino bisa percaya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dan Hinata pun kembali ke kelas. Mereka langsung menghampiri Ino yang masih mengobrol bersama Tenten.

"Haai! Kayaknya ada yang lagi asik ngobrol nih," canda Sakura.

"Eh kalian udah balik. Oh ya, kenalin ini Tenten," ucap Ino.

"Hai Tenten, salam kenal."

"Hai Sakura, Hinata salam kenal juga."

Akhirnya mereka berempat kembali mengobrol seru-seruan yang membuat mereka makin akrab.

**Oo Skip Time oO**

Setelah pelajaran dimulai kembali, beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahat kedua kembali berbunyi. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan juga Tenten menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempati tempat di bawah pohon sakura yang sepertinya cocok sebagai tempat kumpul mereka.

Disana Ino teringat kembali perkataan Tenten di kelas tadi.

"_Kalau kita ucapin mantera 3 kali di bawah pohon sakura, kita bakal bertemu dengan belahan jiwa kita. Begitu katanya."_

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sempat Ino mau mencoba hal tersebut. Tapi ia hiraukan niatnya tadi.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan bekal mereka. Mereka pun kembali menuju ke kelas. Di sepanjang koridor kelas cukup ramai, banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang melewati koridor-koridor yang mereka juga lewati. Saat sampai di kelas, di depan kelas sudah ada Naruto dan teman se-geng sedang memperlihatkan keahlian breakdance mereka. Sakura dan Ino kagum melihat hal itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya menghiraukannya karena Hinata tidak terlalu tertarik akan hal itu. Lalu, Sakura dan tiga kawannya langsung menuju ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari ada Sakura di kelas, langsung berjalan menuju kearah Sakura.

Saat Sakura sampai di kursi kelasnya dia langsung memasukkan kotak makannya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya. "Hai! Namamu Sakura kan?" dia adalah Naruto, lelaki yang tadi pagi membuatnya terkaget-kaget karena kelakuan buruk si pelaku. Sakura hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman dan kembali membereskan isi tasnya. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mungkin kau sudah tau namaku saat kejadian tadi pagi," ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit sambil mengingat kejadian bodohnya tadi pagi. "Kau masih ingatkan saat itu? mana rasa sakit dari jeweran Asuma sensei masih terasa sampai sekarang lagi," dumel Naruto sambil mengusap-usap telinga kirinya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Na-ru-to, mana mungkin aku lupa pada saat-saat aku dikagetkan oleh orang konyol sepertimu," jawab Sakura yang mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kurang jelas mendengar perkataan atau bisa dibilang ejekkan dari Sakura itu.

"Orang konyol" kata-katanya ditekankan, "emangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau …" Naruto mulai kesal. "Jadi kau mengejekku, hah?" geram Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa diejek? Kalau begitu, memang benar aku mengejekmu, lalu kenapa hah?"

"Kau ini! Masih anak baru sudah berani padaku!"

"Dan jangan mentang-mentang kau anak lama bisa sombong kepadaku!" kata Sakura yang tidak mau kalahnya ini.

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju teman-temannya yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran dua anak ini. "Kalau tau begini, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyapa gadis aneh sepertimu," gumam Naruto yang masih didengar oleh Sakura.

"Apa! Tadi dia bilang apa? Gadis aneh? Errgh! Naruto kau sangat menyebalkan!" Ino, Hinata dan Tenten langsung menenangkan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto yang langsung keluar dari kelas bersama teman-temannya dan semakin membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

"Ha? Kenapa dia bilang 'terima kasih'? kenapa dia bilang begituuuu !"

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang telah tiba. Semua siswa dan siswi saling berpamitan dengan teman-teman mereka. Sakura yang moodnya masih jelek karena kejadian tadi siang dengan Naruto terus cemberut dan tidak mengucapkan kata apapun selain bergumam mengutuk si pengacau, Naruto.<p>

"Eh, apa Sakura tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten yang mengkhawatirkan Sakura daritadi.

"Tenang saja, Sakura kalau lagi kesal memang begitu, suka mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan," jawab Ino.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gercikan roda yang semakin mendekat kearah Sakura, dan akhirnya asal suara itu dari skateboard milik Naruto, dan dengan sengaja Naruto menyenggol Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Sakura bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Ahahaha!" tawa Naruto.

"Akh! Narutooooo ! kau sangat menyebalkan! Sangat-sangat menyebalkaaaaan !"

**Oo Skip Time oO**

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di rumah. Mereka langsung membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama Tsunade dan adik tersayangnya Shizune.

"Jadi bagaimana hari-hari kalian di sekolah baru, hem?" tanya Shizune dan Tsunade hanya terus makan dengan cara anggun sambil tetap mendengar baik percakapan mereka.

"So bad!" keluh Sakura sambil makan dengan tampang yang seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat," kata Shizune sambil melihat Sakura dengan rasa ngeri-ngeri gimana gitu.

"Sakura mendapat kesan pertama yang buruk dengan teman laki-laki sekelas kami. Iya sih, bisa dibilang anak itu emang menjengkelkan, tapi menurutku kata-katanya tentang Sakura itu benar, hihihi," canda Ino yang membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan ikut tertawa.

"Ih Ino! Jangan bercanda disaat aku seperti ini!" geram Sakura.

"Oh ya, kak Tsunade. Tadi tuan Jiraya menitipkan surat kepadaku, katanya sih surat penting buat kak Tsunade. Tapi kok amplopnya berwarna pink ya?" ucap Shizune dengan polosnya. Disaat itu juga Tsunade yang sedang anggunnya makan akhirnya tersedak mendengar perkataan Shizune tadi, apalagi saat dia bilang kalau amplopnya berwarna pink? Ahaha … Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saja ikut tertawa dan sudah bisa menebak itu surat apa.

"I-iya nanti akan aku cek," ucap Tsunade dan kembali makan dengan tenang, walau masih terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Setelah itu, makan malam selesai. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata membantu Shizune merapihkan bekas makan malam tadi. Saat selesai, mereka semua langsung menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

**Pukul 09.16 PM**

Sakura masih belum tertidur di kamarnya. Dia kini sedang merenung di bangku dekat jendela yang terbuka sambil merasakan serpaan angin yang lewat.

Dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya sama sekali. Dia masih terbayang-bayang dengan tingkah Naruto yang menyebalkan tapi terkadang kekonyolannya bisa membuat ia tanpa sadar tertawa. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"Naruto ! sangat menyebalkan. Padahal tampangnya lumayan, tapi tetap saja kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan itu membuatku kesal. Err lumayan? Sebenarnya lebih dari lumayan sih. Emm keren. Eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Ih kenapa aku mikir kayak gitu sih? Orang kayak gitu mana bisa dibilang keren. Hah mana mungkin …" gumam Sakura dan akhirnya ia berpaling menatap keluar jendela, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah …

"Ah? Apa itu?" ucap Sakura heran. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya seorang pria yang sedang berganti baju dibalik tirai jendela milik pria tersebut.

"Waduh! Ada yang ganti baju, mana keliatan lagi siluetnya dari tirainya itu." Sakura masih memperhatikannya, dia penasaran siapa sih orang di balik tirai itu?

"Siapa sih? Bukannya itu rumahnya pak Jiraya ya? trus itu siapa? Jangan-jangan pak Jirayanya lagi," ucap Sakura yang sedaritadi bicara aneh sendiri.

Dan akhirnya tirai jendela milik pria itu dia buka dan menampangkan si pemilik ruangan. Sakura langsung melihatnya dan terkejut karena dia adalah … "Dia?"

**?**

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya ….**

"_Sedang apa kau disana!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf, kau berkunjung ke kamarku?"_

"_Ucapkan mantera ini dan kau akan menemukan belahan jiwamu."_

"_Tapi alasanmu, yang paling aneh."_

"_Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."_

"_Apa kau mau jadi model di lukisanku?_

**Yah itulah sedikit cerita yang bakal ada di chapter selanjutnya …**

**Apa ada yang penasaran gimana kisah tiga sahabat itu? tapi kalo engga ada yang penasaran, penasaran aja deh biar authornya seneng, ehehe … *pemaksaan***

**Oh ya ada pemberitahuan sedikit nih. Sebelumnya maaf dulu ya yang pada udah nungguin cerita selanjutnya di fict ku yang lain. Jadi begini, aku bakalan fokusin ke fict ku yang ini dulu sampai kelar, nanti kalau udah bener-bener complete aku bakal selesaiin fict ku yang lain satu persatu. Jadi maaf lagi yaa bagi para readers hehe (^.^)v**

**Aku ngaku deh aku sedikit engga bertanggungjawab, tapi tenang aja kok mudah-mudah yang tadi aku omongin bakal selesai kelar-lar-lar …**

**Ok deh! Segini dulu cingcong ku, semoga fict ku yang satu ini banyak yang tertarik yaaa **

**Jangan lupa kasih reviewnyaaa … (tapi reviewnya berupa kritik dan saran dan jangan kasih flame soalnya kadang bikin aku down ehe). Oh ya, beri aku review yang bisa bikin aku makin semangat nerusinnya, dan juga biar aku tau apa pendapat kalian tentang fict ku yang satu ini. **

**Sip sip sip! Salam tantanPYO …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Say "I love U"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuIno, SaiHina**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, there may be a typo, humornya mungkin engga terlalu kerasa, bahasanya juga engga terlalu formal, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya …**

"_Maaf menunggu lama. Apa yang lain sudah datang?"_

"_Ap-apa kau bilang!"_

"_Dasar pria bodoh."_

"_Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, mohon bantuannya."_

"_Haha yang bener?"_

"_Emangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"_

"_Dia?"_

.

.

Sakura terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya, "Na-ruto?"

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa ada Sakura di jendela rumah seberang, ikut terkejut, "Kau? Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke jendela.

"Ini kamarku. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Jangan bilang kalau itu kamarmu."

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda, ihiyy! Ahaha …

"Huh, menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura sambil memalingkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir tidak enakkan kalau kita bermusuhan padahal keluarga kita tetangga yang baik."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura mulai curiga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baikkan?" ajak Naruto.

"Baikkan?"

"He'eh, lagipula kan tidak baik kalau lama bermusuhan, hem? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tadinya sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujui ajakkan Naruto, "Ok."

"Oke oke, baiklah," ucap Naruto kegirangan.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana kalau sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf, kau berkunjung ke kamarku?" ajak Naruto yang membuat Sakura semakin terkejut.

"Apa? Untuk apa aku ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberi hadiah sebagai gantinya, lagipula itu juga bisa menjadi tanda pertemanan kita," kata Naruto.

"Ah ok, selagi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana caraku untuk ke kamarmu? Tidak mungkin kan aku langsung loncat ke kamarmu."

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar." Naruto langsung mencari sesuatu sebagai alat untuk Sakura agar bisa ke kamarnya. Dan sedangkan Naruto sedang mencari, Sakura langsung menyiapkan dirinya dengan memakai parfume dan memakai lipsgloss di bibirnya.

"Sakura! Aku sudah dapat!" seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tangga yang cukup panjang sebagai jembatan Sakura ke kamarnya. Akhirnya dengan rasa takut, dan tubuh yang gemetar Sakura merangkak melewati tangga yang dianggap jembatan itu.

Kini Sakura sudah berada di kamar Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk dipinggir kasur Naruto.

"Hehe, bibirmu begitu mengkilap ya," ucap Naruto.

"Haha tidak juga," balas Sakura yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Baiklah aku ambilkan dulu." Naruto langsung berjalan ke meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menemukan sebuah buku, yang sepertinya sebuah buku journey milik Naruto. Dia pun langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dimana ya? sepertinya aku taruh disini," kata Naruto sambil terus mencari benda itu.

"Kalau begitu carilah sampai dapat," canda Sakura.

Sakura kembali melihat isi journey Naruto dan saat dia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat beberapa gambar Naruto bersama wanita-wanita cantik disampingnya. Sakura terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sakura, dan pastinya membuat Sakura terkejut dan menutup buku itu dengan cepat.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Oh ya, ini." Naruto langsung memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan yang terdapat sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna putih dan memakai pita coklat.

Sakura langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto, "Jadi ini, lucu juga. Tapi cuma ini doang?" tanya Sakura meminta lebih.

"Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan cengiran kuda Sakura.

"Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Naruto.

"Giliran apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang kasih sesuatu ke aku."

"Kasih sesuatu? Apaan?" kata Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau memberikan apa yang aku minta?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah, kita berdua cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, iyakan?" tanya Naruto dengan seringainya. Sakura mulai gugup, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto yang dia rasa mencurigakan.

"_Tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan maksudnya …"_ batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mendekat ke Sakura dan mencoba menindihnya. Sakura pun mulai ketakutan, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa besar kita tumbuh dewasa," kata Naruto sambil perlahan-lahan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"_Haaa? Bagaimana ini?"_ batin Sakura ketakutan.

"Ya, ya, you are a virgin. Jangan khawatir Sakura, karena aku akan berusaha untuk lembut," ucap Naruto tepat ditelinga Sakura yang membuat Sakura merinding dan tidak karuan lagi.

Mata Sakura mulai berkunang-kunang, "Aaah~~ tidaaaak …" dan akhirnya dia pingsan di tempat.

"Sakura? Sakura?" panggil Naruto yang bingung sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah pingsan.

* * *

><p>Cit cit cit …<p>

**Konoha Gakuen**

Kelas 2-3. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten sedang menunggu bunyi bel masuk, sedangkan Ino dia sedang ke toilet, katanya sih gitu.

Saat ini sakura masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian semalamnya bersama Naruto di kamarnya. Dia juga heran, kenapa saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah terbaring di kasur miliknya yang pastinya di kamarnya? Apa jangan-jangan, Naruto yang memindahkannya? Entahlah, masa bodo dengan itu. Yang pasti Sakura tetap tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin malam.

Hinata dan Tenten yang melihat dari tadi Sakura hanya melamun, bingung dengan temannya satu ini. Mereka pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura …" sapa Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hem …" balas Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah engga kok, engga ada, aku engga apa-apa." Hinata dan Tenten pun mengerti tapi dia tau pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura.

Disisi lain …

Ino sekarang sudah berada di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat dimana biasanya ia bersama 3 temannya menghabiskan bekal mereka.

Ya, Ino berbohong kepada temannya kalau ia akan ke toilet, padahal ia akan melakukan niatnya untuk mengucapkan mantera agar bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Ino tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia semenjak kemaren tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu yang selalu terngiang di telinganya.

"_Ucapkan mantera ini dan kau akan menemukan belahan jiwamu."_

Ino langsung mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Tuhan, dan seluruh isi langit yang indah. Pertemukanlah aku dengan belahan jiwaku …"_

Setelah mengucapkan mantera itu sebanyak tiga kali, Ino pun langsung membuka matanya, dan ternyata ...

"Hah? Eh?" ucap Ino yang terkaget sambil menutup mulutnya.

Ya, benar saja. Seorang laki-laki tampan berdiri tegak di hadapan Ino. Dia melihat Ino dengan sangat lekatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu mendekat ke Ino. Ino tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia pun hanya diam di tempat.

Saat laki-laki itu sudah merasa cukup dekat dengan Ino, ia pun langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil kelopak sakura yang gugur berterbangan dan jatuh di atas rambut Ino. Ia kembali menatap Ino dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang keheranan.

Ino merasa kakinya lemas, dia pun terjatuh berlutut, dengan wajah tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"_Yang benar saja, betul-betul ketemu ?"_

_._

20 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Siswa-siswi yang menunggu melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kini Sakura, Hinata dan teman baru mereka Tenten tengah mencari dimana Ino, karena semenjak tadi dia belum juga kembali ke kelas.

"Ino mana ya? kok engga ada?" kata Hinata.

"Katanya ke toilet, tapi engga ada juga," keluh Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan dia nyasar ke toilet cowo lagi," canda Sakura yang membuat kedua temannya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenggol siswi yang sedang berlari menuju kearah pintu gerbang. Dan lama kelamaan siswi yang lain juga menuju kearah pintu gerbang. Sakura dan Hinata yang penasaran dengan keributan itu langsung menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Pangeran ! Pangeraaan !" teriak siswi-siswi dengan histerisnya.

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten mencari kesempatan untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Pangeran' itu. Apakah dia adalah 'Pangeran' William? Atau 'Pangeran' Harry? Atau juga malah … 'Pangeran' kodok?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali mencari Ino. Aku sudah bosan melihat ini," ucap Tenten dengan ketusnya yang sepertinya sudah tau keributan yang selalu ada di tiap harinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar, aku penasaran nih," kata Sakura.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun dapat melihat pemuda yang disebut-sebut 'Pangeran' tersebut.

Pemuda berambut emo, bermata onyx, berparas tampan, dan kini ia berjalan cool melewati puluhan siswi yang mengitarinya. Tidak dapat dibohongi kalau Sakura dan Hinata mengkagumi ke kerenannya. Tetapi semua itu memudar saat mereka menyaksikan kejadian satu ini.

Dari arah sebelah kanan si 'Pangeran' itu tiba-tiba tanpa diduga seorang siswi yang sedang berlari tanpa sengaja menabrak 'Pangeran'. Siswi itu terjatuh.

Kini keributan puluhan fans 'Pangeran' terdiam, terpaku penasaran dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Siswi itu dengan ragu-ragu menatap siapa yang ditabraknya. Matanya terbelalak setelah dia lihat bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah orang yang cukup ditakuti di sekolah ini. Matanya terasa memanas sekarang, dia pun menunduk dan berdiri sambil tetap menunduk. Badannya terasa kaku, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali pun. Yang ditabrak, kini menatap si penabrak dengan tatapan tajam dan terlihat menintimidasi.

"Bodoh. Tidak punya mata, hah?" tanyanya datar tapi tetap dapat dirasakan hawa menyeramkan.

Siswi itu terbata-bata dalam kata-katanya. "A-a-aku … ma-maaf …"

"Hha …" Pangeran itu tertawa mengejek. "Tidak punya mata, dan sekarang kau menjadi bisu. Benar-benar bodoh," katanya sangat mengejek dan dengan cepat menusuk hati si siswi dengan tajamnya.

Sakura pun yang secara tidak langsung dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya siswa itu, hampir saja dia menghajar Pangeran itu, tetapi Tenten dan Hinata menjegatnya.

Setelah itu, sang 'Pangeran' pun kembali berjalan dan mengacuhkan si siswi yang menabraknya dan siswa-siswi yang mengelilinginya.

Saat sang 'Pangeran' sudah cukup menghilang dipelupuk mata mereka. Mereka semua langsung bubar dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. Sedangkan si siswi itu pun berlari dan menangis.

Sakura masih tidak terima dengan kelakuan orang itu. Benar-benar kejam, sadis dan sebagainya.

"Laki-laki macam apa itu! tidak menghargai seorang wanita. Ugh! Kalau aku jadi cewe itu, aku udah bejek-bejek tuh orang! Nyebeliiin!" gerutu Sakura sambil memperagakan jika ia menghajar sang 'Pangeran kejam' itu.

"Makanya sudah ku bilang tidak usah dilihat kan?" kata Tenten.

"Hn, aku kira tadi itu ada sesuatu yang lebih berkesan. Dan ternyata perkiraanku salah," ucap Hinata dengan wajah khawatir dengan keadaan siswi tadi.

"Memangnya siapa sih orang itu? Sombongnya …" ucap Sakura.

"Dia itu 'Pangeran' sekolah ini," kata Tenten.

"Pangeran?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan satu persatu …" Tenten pun mulai menjelaskannya.

"Di sekolah yang damai, nyaman dan tentram ini, ternyata terdapat sekelompok siswa yang disebut-sebut oleh siswi lain dengan sebutan Three Prince," kata Tenten.

"Three Prince ?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ya, mereka adalah Three Prince. Tiga cowo idaman siswi-siswi yang ada di sekolah ini dan asal kalian tau beberapa guru pun mengakui hal itu," ucapnya.

"Jadi begini, setiap tahunnya sekolah kita selalu mengadakan pemilihan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting menurutku. Itulah pemilihan Prince and Princess. Kandidat Prince yang selalu terpilih itu adalah : Pertama, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke itu siswa yang tadi kalian lihat itu. Orang yang sombong, dingin, kejam dan menyebalkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tetap menjadi salah satu cowo idaman wanita saat ini. Itu karena, kekerenannya, ketampanannya dan yang paling penting kekayaannya yang tujuh turunan engga akan habis. Dia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang sangat terkenal itu. Dan kalian tau? Sekolah kita ini adalah milik dari–"

"Orangtua Sasuke Uchiha," potong Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah bisa menebak.

"Udah bisa ditebak rupanya, hehe …"

"Oke, aku lanjutkan. Kandidat kedua adalah Sai Uchiha. Kakak kelas kita. Dia adalah saudara sepupu Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama tampan, tapi untuk sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Sai walaupun dilihat wajahnya sangat dingin dan mencurigakan, sebenarnya dia itu sangat ramah dan sopan. Dia sangat pintar dalam bidang seni, apalagi melukis. Lukisannya itu selalu terkenal di Jepang ini." Jelas Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dan yang terakhir, Naruto Uzumaki, teman sekelas kita–" kata-kata Tenten terpotong.

"Apa? Na-Naruto?" Sakura terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Ya, Naruto."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi kandidat Prince? Dia itu kan sangaat …" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tau. Tapi dengar ya, kalau kalian tidak melihat kebrandalannya si Naruto itu, pasti kalian akan langsung jatuh cinta denganya, iya'kan?" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

"Naruto adalah pewaris dari Namikaze Corp, perusahan milik orangtuanya–"

"Hah! Apa?" teriak Hinata dan Sakura yang makin terkejut.

"Tapi bukannya dia …" kata Sakura.

"Hn, orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Dan saat itu dia diasuh oleh Ayah angkatnya yang bernama …. Siapa ya namanya?"

"Jiraya," jawab Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Nah, iya benar. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau? Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Ah? I-itu …" kata Sakura yang terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan lagi Tenten," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menarik napas lega.

"Oh baiklah. Ya, sekarang dia diasuh oleh Ayah angkatnya yang bernama Jira-Jiraya itu tadi. Tapi katanya, warisan itu masih belum bisa didapatkan oleh Naruto, karena syarat-syaratnya masih belum bisa dipenuhi," jelas Tenten.

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Princessnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh ya, Princessnya adalah Karin. Dia itu kakak kelas kita yang satu kelas dengan Sai. Dia selalu menjadi satu-satunya kandidat dan pemenang Princess sekolah," jelas Tenten.

"Ha? Gimana bisa begitu? Terus siswi yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Siswi yang lain tidak ada yang berani mengikuti pemilihan Princess sekolah karena mereka semua takut dengan adanya Karin disana yang sangat sadis jika ada siswi lain yang menghalangi keinginannya untuk menang," ucap Tenten.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura yang tidak setuju dengan kelakuan Karin.

"Lalu yang menjadi pemenang Prince tahun ini itu adalah …?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk tahun ini belum ditetapkan. Tapi untuk tahun kemarin itu adalah …. Sasuke Uchiha."

_._

Tiga orang gadis cantik nan sexy, melonggak berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas. Semua siswa yang ada disana terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan terpesona.

Itu, pasti, karena mereka bertiga adalah sekelompok siswi yang 'katanya' tersempurna di sekolah ini. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu ?

Tiga siswi it uterus berjalan sampai saat dia mendadak terhenti dengan adanya sosok 'Pangeran' dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Stop!" siswi yang berjalan ditengah dan sepertinya leadernya memerintahkan teman lainnya untuk berhenti mengikutinya.

Ketiga temannya itu bingung, "Ada apa, Karin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang kelihatan bingung. "Ayo, kembali jalan, kau tau'kan, aku tidak suka selalu diperhatikan seperti ini. Menjijikan," ucap gadis lainnya yang berambut biru tercepol rapih dan di rambutnya terhias sebuah bunga yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kalian ini, apa kalian tidak lihat siapa yang ada di hadapan kalian berdua sekarang ini, hah?" tanya gadis yang bernama Karin itu dengan wajah bahagia seperti habis melihat pangeran berkuda putih.

Karin langsung menunjukan arah pada satu titik. Dan yang dimaksudnya adalah, sudah pasti–

"Sasuke …" seru Matsuri dan Konan berbarengan.

Karin langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul bersama dua temannya.

"Hai Pangeran," sapanya.

Yang di sapa pun menengok dan saat dia tahu siapa yang menyapanya dia langsung kembali menghadap kearah sebelumnya.

Karin yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Sasuke itu pun langsung terlihat sedikit kesal. Tapi dia mencoba untuk sabar dan kembali menggoda– eh salah! Maksudnya menyapa Pangeran mereka itu.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Apa kau sebegitu jahatnya sampai menghiraukanku?" tanya Karin dengan suara menggoda.

"Diam Karin. Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan yang memang malas.

"Sudahlah Karin. Sasuke tidak mempan dengan godaanmu yang seperti itu. Kau cari mangsa yang lain saja," celetuk siswa yang bersama Sasuke yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto, sahabat karibnya.

"Diam kau Naruto," geram Karin dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita–" tiba-tiba Sasuke meninggalkan Karin. Wajah Karin dan kedua temannya nampak bingung. Teman-teman Sasuke pun menertawainya walaupun hanya tawa kecil yang ditahan. Tetapi, Karin masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Ha? Siapa yang tertawa? Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Princess," ucap siswa bertato merah di kedua pipinya, yang dikenal bernama Kiba sambil menekankan kata 'Princess'.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung berjalan menyusul Sasuke sambil tetap tertawa. Karin yang merasa terejek langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kurang ajar mereka! Lihat saja, mereka pasti akan kubalas lebih kejam."

.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Hem, Ino masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Itu masih membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari dalam mulutnya. Ino terus menunduk.

Saat ia berbelok ditikungan koridor kelas. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Ino pun mundur beberapa langkah. Saat ia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ternyata dia adalah–

"Sasukeee!" panggil seseorang yang berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami dengan nenek lampir itu?" kesal Naruto.

"Eh? Kau menabrak orang lagi ya?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya.

Ino yang sadar yang dimaksud adalah diam langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku? Dia yang menabrakku bodoh!" kesal Sasuke. Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Ino sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Ya terserah, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan," ucap Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Ino dan lagi-lagi dua temannya itu yang kebingungan dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Ino terkejut.

Ino berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan salah tingkah, "Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud? Kita belum pernah bertemu kok, hehe …" Sasuke terlihat heran dengan gadis aneh satu ini.

**Krriiingg !** Bel masuk telah berbunyi, membantu Ino menyelesaikan urusannya satu ini.

"Ah! Sudah masuk, aku masuk duluan ya, maaf sebelumnya sudah menabrakmu. Err sampai jumpa!" Ino pun langsung melesat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"_Aduh! apa yang aku katakan tadi? benar-benar bodoh!" _batin Ino.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan secara aneh, terheran-heran dengan tingkah gadis yang berhadapan dengannya tadi. "Hha .. gadis aneh, tapi lumayan juga."

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi terus mencatat materi yang diberikan guru mereka, kecuali satu siswi yang satu ini. Ya, dia adalah Ino yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi yang dimana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang percaya atau tidak percaya adalah belahan jiwanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Ino membuyarkan pemikirannya itu. Dia masih tetap tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Akhirnya ia pun kembali mencatat dengan tetap sekali-kali teringat akan hal tersebut.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat pun telah tiba. Semua murid langsung berkeliaran di sepanjang sudut sekolah. Hinata yang disuruh untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku temannya akhirnya ia menuju ke ruang guru.<p>

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu ruang guru. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Hinata terkejut dan dia pun berhadapan dengan seorang siswa yang ikut terkaget dengan adanya Hinata tepat didepannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," seru Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, engga apa-apa," ucap siswa itu dengan ramah.

Siswa itu pun akan berjalan saat Hinata juga akan berjalan masuk. Saat siswa itu berjalan lewat arah kiri, Hinata pun sama berjalan diarahnya, dan saat sebaliknya Hinata pun juga begitu. Mereka pun tertawa malu. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa berjalan dengan arah yang benar.

"Sudah dulu ya," ucap siswa yang tidak dikenal Hinata itu. Siswa itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menatap siswa itu sebentar dan ia pun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dan ia pun kembali jalan dan lalu berhenti saat ada yang memanggil.

"Saaai~~" panggil seorang siswi pada siswa yang ditemui Hinata tadi. Hinata pun langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hinata ternga-nga karena sekarang dia tau, siswa yang ia temui tadi adalah Sai Uchiha.

.

Oo Skip Time oO

Setelah pelajaran dimulai kembali, bel istirahat kedua pun tiba. Hinata lagi-lagi disuruh untuk mengambil beberapa buku diruang seni. Hinata pun tanpa sungkan menuju ke ruangan itu.

Saat ia tiba didepan ruangan itu, dia pun langsung membuka pintunya dan mulai mencari buku-buku yang harus temukannya itu.

"Ah! Ini dia. Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucap Hinata sambil melihat sebenarnya buku apa yang dia cari sedaritadi.

"Hoaaaauhm …" seseorang menguap, tapi itu bukan Hinata melainkan orang lain diruang itu.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung mencari sumber suaranya. Dan ternyata dia semenjak tadi tidur di sofa tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. "K-kau?"

"Ah? Kau lagi? Kenapa kita sering ketemu ya? jangan-jangan kita berjodoh," ucap siswa yang bernama Sai itu yang membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Oh ya namaku Sai Uchiha, kalau kau siapa?"

"Aku Hinata Hyuga."

"Salam kenal ya Hinata. Kau sedang mencari sesuatu ya?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, maaf aku tidak tau kalau sedaritadi ada kau disini," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa kok. Karena sedaritadi aku tidak menemukan inspirasi untuk melukis, jadinya aku ngantuk dan ketiduran deh," ucap Sai sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hehe … begitu? Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," ucap Hinata lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh Sai. Hinata kaget dan langsung menengok kearah Sai.

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Hinata yang keheranan. Sai pun menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mempesona.

"Apa kau mau jadi model di lukisanku?"

**?**

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno : Kelas 2-3 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 28 Maret, tinggi 161 cm**

**Ino Yamanaka : Kelas 2-3 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 23 September, tinggi 162 cm**

**Hinata Hyuga : Kelas 2-3 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 27 Desember, tinggi 160 cm**

**Naruto Uzumaki : Kelas 2-3 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 10 Oktober, tinggi 170 cm**

**Sasuke Uchiha : Kelas 2-1 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 23 Juli, tinggi 172 cm**

**Sai Uchiha : Kelas 3-1 KONOHA GAKUEN, Lahir 25 November, tinggi 176 cm**

**..**

**Aduuh maap yaa semua, chap kali ini kurang begitu seru. Terus juga maap kalo aku lama updatenya hehe soalnya aku sibuk berat sama PR yang sejibun buseng dah!**

**Oh ya aku mau kasih bonus aah~~ … **

**Biar keliatan rada nyata buat dikhayalin ehe aku mau kasih liat stuff-stuff di Fict ku satu ini ehe caranya buat liat buka aja profil aku, nanti disana ada deh ehehe **(padahal ini ga terlalu penting yee)****

**Sip! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnyaaa …**


End file.
